Redenção
by DoraRussel
Summary: Nesta noite, Severus Snape iria se redimir de todos os seus erros.


**Redenção.**

* * *

Severus Snape corria pelos corredores de Hogwarts, sentindo a adrenalina percorrer o corpo todo. Sabia que era o momento para a verdade vir à tona e, ainda que tivesse medo do que aconteceria, era a coisa certa a se fazer. Já havia contatado a Ordem, e agora rumava para a Floresta Negra, visando finalizar o plano _maluco_ traçado por ele e Dumbledore.

Enquanto passava por quadros e mais quadros, muitas memórias assaltavam-lhe a mente, deixando-o vulnerável; mas precisava reviver aquilo para se sentir vivo e preparado para fazer o que já deveria ter sido feito há anos: acabar com a farsa de ser espião duplo.

Concentrando-se em uma memória feliz, enviou um patrono ao Potter filho, avisando-o que a hora estava chegando, e que ele deveria preparar-se para matar a cobra e, logo em seguida, Voldemort. Sabia que, mesmo Potter não confiando totalmente nele, acataria tal ordem em respeito à Dumbledore.

Dumbledore... As vezes em que recorrera ao velho passaram pela cabeça de Severus, lembrando-se de cada ajuda que recebera, cada missão que fora obrigado a cumprir, mas principalmente da noite em que fora obrigado a matá-lo.

Limpou a mente quando chegou à Orla da Floresta, lembrando-se pela primeira vez naquela noite que era dia de Ano Novo. Não que isso fosse grande coisa para Severus, que nunca pôde comemorar uma virada com dignidade, mas o clima das festividades trazia certa nostalgia a ele – nostalgia de momentos que sequer vivera.

Voltando sua corrida contra o tempo, sentiu que se dirigia para o ato final da peça de sua vida.

* * *

Severus parou de andar quando percebeu que tinha chego ao Círculo dos Comensais. Eles planejavam atacar Hogwarts naquela noite como "comemoração" pela virada do ano. De repente, ele sentiu nojo de tudo que já fizera para a segurança do seu disfarce, percebendo o quão baixo o ser humano pode chegar.

Observou Bellatrix disparar alguns feitiços em um grupo de trouxas amarrados num largo tronco. Vestiu sua máscara fria, apresentando-se ao Lord com falsa devoção, ajoelhando-se diante de seus pés ossudos.

– Severus! – o Lord sorriu diabolicamente, _parecendo_ sentir uma felicidade genuína.

– Meu Lord. – respondeu, pedindo permissão – pelo olhar – para se levantar, sendo respondido com um aceno displicente.

– Quais são as novidades? – Severus sentiu que ele usaria de legilimência para saber tudo, então se concentrou em mostrar somente o que havia sido combinado horas antes com a Ordem.

Alguns minutos passaram enquanto o Lord vasculhava tudo que desejava na mente de seu servo mais fiel. Confiava nele, mas não seria Voldemort se deixasse que Severus saísse ileso, sem ao menos uma dor – que fosse ela mental.

– Interessante. – proferiu, ao sair da mente de Severus – Quer dizer que eles sequer suspeitam que hoje, na noite de Ano Novo, eu vou atacar Hogwarts e acabar com Potter? Hahaha... – a pergunta retórica foi seguida por uma gargalhada sombria, que ecoou por vários segundos, calando todos. Em resposta, Severus aquiesceu, esperando os próximos passos do Lord.

– Venham todos, meus caros _amigos_! – Voldemort chamou pelos Comensais; todos chegaram perto do Lord, formando um círculo em volta do trono em que ele se sentava.

– Nesta noite gloriosa, vamos comemorar mais uma virada de ano de forma excêntrica! – sorriu, sendo seguido por todos os Comensais, mecanicamente – Enquanto Potter está lá, dormindo como o fraco que é, nós vamos entrar em Hogwarts com a ajuda de Severus! – discursou sobre a importância desse ataque por minutos a fio, sem se dar conta que os pensamentos de Severus tornavam-se perigosos.

Com destreza, ele se afastou de Mulciber alguns passos, que, interessado no que o Lord dizia, sequer prestou atenção quando Severus tomou distância suficiente para disfarçar seu patrono e enviá-lo a Arthur Weasley.

Severus sentia seu coração disparado; sabia que a hora de agir havia chegado, que aquele era o momento de fazer algo de bom em sua vida. Pensar assim trazia euforia aos seus movimentos. Seu erro foi ter pisado num galho e assim, chamado a atenção de todos. Olhares desconfiados fizeram-no baixar suas barreiras mentais, e aquele erro foi fatal.

– TRAIDOR! – bradou o Lord, levantando-se abruptamente. Tudo aconteceu em segundos que mais pareceram horas: Severus se protegeu da melhor forma que pôde, enquanto corria e ouvia os berros do Lord, chamando-o de todos os xingamentos possíveis; Bellatrix o acompanhava nos insultos, e quando deu por si, já não havia para onde correr – estava sozinho, como sempre estivera em toda sua vida.

Mas ele estava resignado, sabia que não podia esperar nada melhor para o seu fim, e com essa certeza, não recitou nenhum feitiço de proteção, somente fechou os olhos e esperou a queda final – que na verdade nunca chegou. Uma grande barreira de proteção surgiu ao seu redor, retendo todas as maldições que foram proferidas contra ele. Ao abrir os olhos, Severus deparou-se com toda a Ordem da Fênix, a Armada de Dumbledore e alguns Aurores.

Mais segundos se passaram como se fossem horas, enquanto ele recobrava o senso de segurança e voltava a se defender, antes que aquela barreira acabasse. Numa das brigas que pôde observar, viu Granger e Weasley filho lutando contra Greyback, e quando a garota conseguiu estuporar o Comensal, Severus deu um meio sorriso, percebendo que ela tinha se tornado uma grande bruxa.

– SEU TRAIDOR! – a frase berrada chamou a atenção de Severus, que ao se virar, quase foi acertado por um feitiço. O Lord das Trevas parecia mais perigoso do que normalmente, trazendo tensão aos nervos de Severus. – Eu confiei em você! Eu CONFIEI em você, e tudo que você fez foi me apunhalar pelas costas! – a cada respiração que o Lord dava, um feitiço mortal era lançado.

De repente, um grito estridente escapou pela garganta daquele ser com cara ofídica, chamando a atenção de todos. Harry Potter havia conseguido cortar a garganta da cobra com a espada de Gryffindor. Severus sentiu que o fim da Guerra estava perto, e sentiu certa emoção ao ver Harry sorrir e levantar a espada, olhando para ele. Faltava pouco para tudo chegar ao fim.

Tal distração pôs a vida de Severus novamente em risco, que mais sentiu do que viu um feitiço atingindo-lhe o peito. Foi jogado há muitos metros de distância de onde estava. Ao levar as mãos ao peito, sentiu o que presumiu ser seu sangue. "Sectumsempra!" – a resposta era tão certa quando a cor escarlate que banhava seus dedos.

Não sabia quem o havia lançado, mas sabia que dessa vez seu fim tinha chegado. O tempo pareceu parar, pois ele já não ouvia mais gritos ou feitiços ricocheteando por todos os lugares; a dor ainda existia, e isso o levava a crer que ainda estaria vivo. Que fosse, o importante era que Potter acabasse com o Lord das Trevas – a parte dele nessa Guerra já havia sido cumprida.

Mas algo ainda o segurava vivo – a incerteza de que Potter conseguiria mesmo acabar com Voldemort. Lutou mais uma vez por sua vida, sentindo as dores aumentarem por tentar se movimentar. Ele perdia cada vez mais sangue, deixando assim sua visão turva, mas clara o suficiente para observar a luta que a varinha de Potter travada com a varinha de Voldemort. "Vamos Potter, continue!" – ele pensou, sentindo dores até mesmo por fazer isso.

E enfim, sem resistência alguma, Severus desmaiou.

* * *

– Professor? – uma voz aflita ecoou ao longe, e se Severus entendia bem, essa voz o chamava – Harry, ele não quer acordar! – era uma voz feminina, e parecia desesperada.

– Vamos professor, acorde! Nós vencemos! O Lord das Trevas se foi! – uma confusão tomou conta da mente consciente de Severus, que se obrigou a abrir os olhos, encontrando dois olhos esmeraldas encarando-o de perto.

– Onde estou...? – Severus pronunciou fracamente, sentindo sua garganta seca. Como se adivinhasse isso, uma menina de cabelos revoltos – que depois ele descobriu ser a mesma que o chamava – ofereceu-lhe um copo. Sedento, sorveu tudo rapidamente, engasgando-se em seguida.

– Na Floresta Proibida. Não se lembra de nada, professor? – Hermione perguntou.

– Nós vencemos? – Severus perguntou, ignorando a presença de Granger. Ainda que aceitasse que ela houvesse se tornado uma grande bruxa, não precisava dizê-lo.

– Graças à sua ajuda! – respondeu Harry, abrindo um largo sorriso.

Severus voltou a deitar no chão cheio de folhas, sem acreditar realmente nas palavras que Potter pronunciara. Será que o Lord não acharia uma forma de voltar? Afinal, ele já fizera isso uma vez, talvez houvesse algum segredo ainda desconhecido.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada da Sra. Weasley, que fez com que ele se levantasse, abraçando-o e berrando em sua orelha um "Feliz Ano Novo, Severus!". Ele não tinha plena confiança em tais palavras, e novamente Granger o surpreendeu, dizendo:

– Acredite: esse novo ano será muito melhor do que os outros que já passaram. – e então ela sorriu pela primeira vez para ele, dando-lhe às costas.

Ele deveria acreditar? Havia tanta certeza em suas palavras... Ele deixou que um fio de esperança nascesse em si. Talvez esse ano que se iniciara realmente fosse muito melhor que os outros, sem Lord das Trevas, missões impossíveis, tensões por servir dois lados... Sim, definitivamente esse ano seria melhor que os outros.

* * *

**Agradecimentos:** Ao Felipe T., que além de ser um grande amigo, sempre me ajuda com as suas betagens *-*

Leu? Deixa um review e faça uma autora feliz!


End file.
